Un amor por siempre
by princesa de los condenados
Summary: Slade le ha quitado algo muy valioso para robin, y pide alguien a cambio que pensaran los titanes StarXRob BBXRae


Un amor por siempre

Un día en la torre los jóvenes titanes estaban descansando Robin estaba escuchando música Raven estaba leyendo un libro Chico bestia y Cybor estaban jugando videojuegos y starfire estaba arriba de la torre robín subió donde ella estaba y le dijo.

Robin: ¿Qué te pasa star?

Star: Nada me pasa ¿Por que dices eso?

Robin: Es que desde ayer estuviste muy rara.

Star: no te preocupes robin.

En ese momento se escucho la alarma de emergencia era plasmus ( dios que este no se cansa), los titanes llegaron al lugar donde plasmus se encontraba ,al terminar la pelea se fueron a la torre y star se dirigió a la parte mas alta de la torre, robin se percato de esto y subió ver a star.

Robin: Por que estas aquí.

Starfire estaba un poco confundida sobre sus sentimientos, sentimientos hacia aquel chico con cabellos de punta. Robin estaba preocupado por star hace tiempo que ella muy pensativa, cosa que no era muy común en ella. Ambos titanes se quedaron en silencio hasta que Robin decidió romper el silencio

Robin: Star que te sucede? ¿Has estado muy callada y pensativa estos últimos días, te preocupa algo?

Star: No es nada robin, no es nada - lo dijo casi en un lamento.

Robin saco una pequeña cajita rosa con un moño plateado en la parte de arriba.

Starfire: que es esa caja Robin.

Robin: es un regalo para ti.

Robin se puso como jitomate al darle el regalo en realidad no estaba muy acostumbrado a comportarse así y menos con aquella tamaraniana pelirroja.

Star tomo entre sus manos la caja y quito rápidamente el moño con el que la caja estaba sujetada

Star: OH Robin es precioso, decía la extraterrestre con en collar que tenia un dije en forma de ángel que en su centro tenia una hermosa y brillante piedra verde

Robin: que bueno que te gusto, el chico tenía un color carmesí en su rostro que nada ni nadie se lo podía quitar. Star en un movimiento de agradecimiento le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, acción que robin no rechazo pero que sintió como en escalofrió le recorrida todo el cuerpo. De nuevo los dos quedaron en silencio, aunque no era un silencio incomodo ya era tarde se veía como el anochecer se acercaba, con pequeños tonos naranjas y violetas en el cielo.

Robin: Star qui…..quiero de….decirte algo

Star: si dime robin

Robin balbuceaba simplemente no le salían las palabras de la boca hasta que por fin pudo formular lo que 7quería decir .

Robin: star , este la verdad quiero decirte que …. Me gustas mucho y pues quisiera saber que , si tu también te …. Pues te gusto

Star se puso muy nerviosa no sabia que decir, ella había esperando tanto este momento pero ella no se había atrevido a decírselo , ella sentía una felicidad inmensa en su ser jamás había experimentado algo así, pero gustaba sentir eso de felicidad después de 10 segundos de estar en transe

Star: Robin emmmm yo también siento lo mismo por ti solo que nunca me había atrevido a decírtelo- se levemente star se acerco y le tomo las dos manos y poco a poco Robin se acerco mas hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un leve pero apasionado beso. Los dos permanecieron ahí hasta que anocheció

Un día después de asa noche los jóvenes titanes estaban desayunando pero Robin sabia que alguien faltaba era Star . Robin fue a su habitación toco pero nadie contestaba .

¡Robin! -dijo Cybor.

En la pantalla la 1persona que se veía era slade.

Slade:- saludos jóvenes titanes buscan a su pequeña amiguita extraterrestre .

Robin: donde esta starfire (enojado).

Slade: si quieres ver a tu amiguita ven a mi guarida pero tu solo así podemos negociar.

-donde y cuando- dijo robin enojado pero decidido .

Slade: bajo el puente de la ciudad hoy a las 6:00 p.m. , si no te presentas tu amiga lo pagara.

Raven: Robin vamos con tigo.

Robin: no Raven yo tengo que ir solo ya lo escuchaste.

BB: Y ahora que hacemos?

Cy: por ahora creo que será mejor esperar hasta la hora acordada

Esas horas fueron un completo martirio para los titanes especialmente para Robin

Los titanes preapartaron una estrategia para ir con robin, fueron al sitio donde les dijo Slade para rescatar a Star, cybor, chico bestia y Raven fueron en un campo de energía en forma de un cuervo así slade no los detectaría .

¡¡Robin, Grito Star con toda su fuerza .

Los titanes escucharon la voz de star aunque solo robin pudo ir por la condición que les dijo slade rápido se acerco donde se escuchaba la voz de star pero cuando la vio estaba slade sujetándola del cuello.

-suélala ahora-dijo robin (enojado)

Slade: hola robin tanto tiempo sin verte

Robin: slade déjala ir , que es lo que quieres

En ese momento slade salto junto con su prisionera y se puso enfrente de robin.

Slade: muy simple robin, lo único que quiero es un pequeño favor

Robin: a que te refieres¡¡

Slade: necesito un ayudante

Robin: este loco yo no te volveré a ayudar

Slade: niño ingenuo yo no te quiero a ti si no a tu amiga demonio ….. Raven

Todos lo titanes ante esta noticia e quedaron impactos los tres titanes que e encontraban en un cuervo negro cerca el lugar.

Chico bestia: que dijo? Esta loco

DE NUEVO CON SLADE Y ROBIN

Robin: que?¡¡ entonces si querías a raven por que tienes a starfire?

Slade: jajaja … se ve que no sabes nada de mi robin se lo que significa esta pelirroja para ti y si mis deseos no son aceptados ella SUFRIRA O MEJOR AUN MORIRA

Robin: esta bien que quieres que haga ahora?

Slade: simple para mañana al amanecer tu pequeña amiga demonio tendrá que estar aquí si no tu novia se muere

Robin: esta bien pero no le hagas daño a starfire

Slade: no lo haré mientras que ustedes cumplan mi demandas

En eso Slade hace explotar una bomba con humo y desaparece con star

En ese momento robin cayo de rodillas sostenían u cabeza con las manos, en eso los 3 titanes restantes van hacia donde su líder se encontraba en una pose de derrota.

Chico bestia :y ahora que haremos con slade?

Cybor: no se tenemos que hacer algo antes que le haga algo a star

Raven: esta bien iré y seré su aprendiz para que deje ir a star

Chico bestia: no raven hay que preparar algo para que no seas su aprendiz y deje ir a star

Robin en ese momento se puso de pie y camino hacia raven y le dijo -raven si no quieres hacer esto no lo hagas- en ese momento antes que raven contestara chico bestia interfirió

Chico bestia : estas loco como piensas que raven aceptaría se alejaría de mi….. De nuestro lado y solo para hacer lo que slade quiere

Robin cybor y raven se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos en lo que había dicho chico bestia

Los 4 titanes se quedaron pensando por unos minutos hasta que Raven hablo

Raven: eso no tiene importancia a demás la vida de Starfire corre peligro todos sabemos lo que puede hacer slade.

BB: pero Raven y si el te hace algo a ti?

EN LA GUARIDA CON SLADE Y STAR

Star : slade no te saldrás con la tuya

Slade : jajaja niñita si robin no hace lo que le dije tu morirás y se lo que le significas a robin pequeña

Star : deja me ir salir

Slade: nunca hasta que robin me dé lo que quiero

Star : por que quieres a raven?- decía star verdaderamente molesta

Slade: a tu amiga demonio, es simple con ella seré invencible con su poder infinito

En ese momento star se asombro en lo que dijo slade del "poder infinito"

EN LA TORRE CON LOS CUATRO TITANES

Robin , cybor y chico bestia estaban intentando como rescatar a star sin exponer a sus amigas a ningún tipo de riesgo y raven por su parte estaba meditando para poder pensar en la situación en la que estaba, de repente a Raven se le ocurrió enlazar la mente de Star con la suya, esto seria fácil ya que desde que intercambiaron cuerpos un parte de ella estaba enlazada, hasta que por fin lo logro.

Raven : star estas bien

Star : Raven? si , estoy bien Pero como, bueno no importa no tengo mucho tiempo, raven no vengas sola slade esta planeando algo para poder controlarte no se que sea pero no vengas

Raven : no star, si no voy el te hará daño, no yo veré la forma de detenerlo

Star: pero como?

Raven : escucha tengo una idea necesito que tu te concentres mañana a la hora del intercambio haré un hechizo con el cual tu tienes que decir esto jarma mucus asre

Star: esta bien raven pero funcionara el hechizo

Raven: claro que si

Star: de acuerdo lo haré raven

Raven: bien entonces no olvides las palabras

Star: esta bien

En ese momento se corto la conexión que se comunicaba raven y star ya que chico bestia toco la puerta e interrumpir la concentración de raven

Chico bestia: e.m.m.m.m raven estas bien, dijo preocupado

Raven: SI, YA VETE, dijo tratando de no perder la calma por la perdida de la conexión

BB: este bien, pero quiero hablar contigo primero

Rae: chico bestia no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo

BB: claro que lo tienes y si no abres la puerta yo lo haré por la fuerza así que tú decides?

Raven quedo perpleja por la respuesta del chico bestia se oía entre enojo y preocupación, así que decidió abrirle, aunque ella tampoco tenia mucha calma que digamos.

Rae: esta bien que es lo que quieres dijo con su monótona y fría voz

BB: Raven no quiero que te entregues a slade

Rae: pero si no lo hago, Star podría resultar lastimada

BB: Lo se pero no quier…o… queremos que tu también resultes herida

Rae: no hay opción chico bestia , tenemos que hacerlo, además si no lo hacemos que podremos hacer para salvarla sin que yo este en ese intercambio?

BB: Yo….. Yo tomare tu lugar dijo tomando una de las manos de raven

Rae: TU? Dijo raven con un aire de sorprendida, tanto fue la sorpresa que un jarrón que estaba cerca se derritió al instante- chico bestia te agradezco ese sacrificio que estas dispuesto a hacer pero dudo mucho que slade lo acepte sabemos que no es tonto, además lo mas probable es que me quiera por mis poderes, terminando de decir esto raven agacho la cabeza en forma de resignación.

BB: Entonces yo iré contigo, dijo agarrando el mentón de la chica con ojos violáceos


End file.
